


Challenge : Potion mistake results in Futa Curse, or is it blessing?

by Draynuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/pseuds/Draynuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little Challenge that I propose you concerning Harry That become a Futa and transform other in Futa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge : Potion mistake results in Futa Curse, or is it blessing?

Potion mistake result in Futa Curse, or is it blessing?

Summer before fourth year, Harry feels a bit ill at ease with himself; browsing a old book that he had bought last year at Diagon Alley, he finds a recipe for a potion that allow to change sex for one hour and, curious, he decides to try it.  
Some days later the Dursley are away for the day and he take advantage of it to brew and try the potion; it works and for one hour Harry attentively explores his new body and the sensations that came with it.  
After the experience, Harry feels better and he knows that he will redo the potion, he could even be tempted to find a permanent way to transform but he is sure that he would miss his dick, furthermore even as girl he had fantasies about other girls, even if the idea to suck and be fucked by a dick has cross his mind more that one time during his masturbation.  
One week later the Dursley are gone yet again for the day and Harry remakes the potion but this time, then that the potion must stew, he cannot stop to think of his last time, he think about it so much that he must masturbate to relieve himself and then that he ejaculates, a bit of his cum reaches, unnoticed, the cauldron and mixes with the potion. Without knowing Harry drinks the potion but this time he lose consciousness and when he wakes, one hour later, with some stomach ache, he think that he must have made an error and decides to clean, a bit disappointed, since he will have to wait until next summer to retry since the Weasleys will soon come to take him to the Burrow and later the Quidditch world cup. Never he noticed the very slght transormation of his body: his dick was more big, his hips more narrow, his breast have begun to develop and his face was a bit more fine with slightly longer hair.  
That for the base, now for more details:  
The transformation of Harry is slow, he only notice a bit after the world cup when his vagin finally appear, then he (and the others) also notices the devellopement more feminine of his physical aspect.  
The libido of Harry augments with his transformation, he manages to fuck with both Ginny and Hermione during their stay at the world cup, furthermore he develops an aura that slightly aroused the persons around him.  
Harry's cum gets an mutagenic effect, when he cums in someone, this sets the transformation in motion. Girls transform in futanari more quickly since they have only a dick to grow, thus Ginny and Hermione become full futas before the end of the summer, especially since they continue to fuck with Harry, the more cum, the more quick is the transformation. Also, only Harry's cum can be mutagene, for someone else to develop it, this someone should drink the potion with cum in it and since Harry has no idea that a bit of his cum was in his potion, nobody should know how become an Alpha futanari.  
Harry meets Luna in the train and must fuck her.

Harry must have several lovers during his time at Hogwart, some will just accept to become futanari but will search others lovers, some will become regulars.

Neville must request to become a futanari, Harry will give him the initial potion so he becomes a girl and that Harry can fuck him. If you want to add more males, this is the procedure that Harry will always use since he like to suck and get fucked by a futanari but he don't like to be with a simple male.  
Another male that request to become a futanari and a lovers to Harry must be Blaize Zabini.  
You can also write chapter that show some of the other futanaris with their other partner.

The final Harem of Harry (more like a coven since they all fuck each others, harry is just the Alpha) must be consisted of:

Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Neville (renamed Nina or Alice), Gabrielle Delacour, Padma Patil, Su Li, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Megan Jones, Daphnee Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Tracey David, Blaize Zabini, Nymphadora Tonks and others of your choice.

Fleur must become a futanari but must marry Bill.

For pregnancies: between two Futanaris it always results in a futanari, idem between a Futanari and a normal girl. Between a male and a futanari it will result in either a male or a futanari.  
The fic must at least cover two year of Harry but I really hope to see it go to the new generations  
I insist well that it is not really a Harry/ Harem but more like it is a Coven with Harry as Alpha, all the futanaris in the group, fuck with each others and all can become pregnant, so everyone who must have one or more heirs, has no problem.  
Second if you want you can do the challenge without the fact that Harry is the only one who can infect the others, it was only a limiter but if you want you can write a fic where this futanari curse spread like a virus (with cum as medium) who little by little transforms all witches and wizards around the world in futanari. I visualize really well some time in the future Harry as headmistress and all her coven as staff and with the first evening and the first day as a long orgy that let the muggle borns to become futanari.  
Finally, to rebound on my last idea, you can also imagine a UA where all the wizard and witches become futanari at their eleventh birthday (the transformation must be rather slow) and show how Harry will adapt to his transformation but also to a world who, because of this transformation, is based heavily on sex. If you do this version the plot of the books must be changed.


End file.
